A Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by vixarama
Summary: Lily gets abused at hogwarts, who will save her? will Lily fall in love with her rescuer? what happens if later on she wakes up in the future and finds out shes pregnant - LJ fic
1. love or hate?

.-Hey this is my first fic eva :P so tell me if its good or not or if i should continue or not-. 

Sixteen year old Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffindor common room in her favourite chair by the fire reading a book.

It was nearly the Christmas holidays and Lily was so excited to not go home to her mean sister Petunia this year, this Chrismas, Lily was going to stay at her best friend Sarah's place. Sarah had long wavy brown hair and had green eyes.

Lily was quite content reading her book for some time until she heard a voice that she would rather not hear.

"Hey Evans"

_Oh no just keep calm Lily and ignore him, then he'll go away_

"Come on Evans, go out with me" James Potter said

_Keep your temper down and he'll go away_

"Evans, hello, I'm talking to you" James said while waving his hand in front of her face

Lily kept her eyes fixed on the page, her cheeks steadily going red, she was determined not to let James Potter get the better of her.

James suddenly had an idea, he snatched the book from Lily's hands and held it out of her reach.

"Give it back Potter" Lily said angrily,

"Only if you go out with me" James said rather arrogantly

That was it, Lily couldn't hold it in any longer

"Potter I would never ever go out with you EVER so give me my book back or I'll hex you" Lily pointed her wand at him menacingly

"Evans you wouldn't hex me" James smirked

"Try me" and with that she put a full body bind on him, grabbed the book out of his hands and ran up to the girl's dormitories.

Inside Sarah was sitting on her bed doing her charms homework, when Lily came in, Sarah looked up and smiled

"Hey Lils" Sarah said

"Oh I hate James Potter" Lily slumped down next to Sarah.

"Let me guess, he asked you out again, oh and that's a rhetorical question so don't even think about answering back to that" Sarah said not looking up from her work while Lily was opening her mouth to answer.

"I think ill go down to the library, I mean he can't bother me there can he" Lily said heading out of the room

"Want me to come?" asked Sarah

"Nah, I just want to read in peace" Lily replied

So Lily walked down the stairs from the girl's dormitory and out of the Gryffindor common room, heading to the library.

_The nerve of him to ask me out all the time, why can't he just leave me alone._

Lily sat down at the table in the library and started reading, slowly two hours had gone by and it was starting to get late, so Lily took her book and walked out of the library.

Lily thought she would take a short cut through the more deserted areas of Hogwarts so she would get to the common room faster. Suddenly Lily heard some muffled voices behind her but when she looked back, there was no one there.

_Probably just peeves_ she thought. She kept on walking but suddenly someone's hand grabbed her around the waist and mouth, then she felt more hands grabbing her, pinning her to the stone wall. She tried to scream but a hand had covered her mouth.

"Well well well" said one of the strangers

Lily looked up at the faces of the strangers but all she could see were shadows covering their faces from their low hoods.

"Look who we have here, mudblood Evans, we'll just have to show her how mudbloods are treated around here"

The strangers started hitting her and grabbing her in places that weren't supposed to be grabbed.

_Someone, anyone please help me _thought Lily

But then the strangers stopped hitting and grabbing her and started unbuttoning her shirt. Lily was all the while struggling and trying to get away, but the hands that were holding here were too strong.

When she tried to kick one of the strangers in the shin, the started to hit her again until…

"What the hell do you think you're doing" came a voice from behind

The strangers turned around while trying to hide Lily, what they saw was James Potter and Sirius Black with their wands pointing at them.

"Black" hissed one of the strangers, but it was too late, all the strangers had ran away before James and Sirius could do anything.

Lily being let go, slid down the wall and fell unconscious.

As soon as the strangers had left, James and Sirius saw Lily with her shirt half unbuttoned and bruises all over her, before she slid down the wall and fell unconscious.

"Lily?" James said as he realized who it was.

James and Sirius ran over to her, bending down to have a good look at her.

"Prongs look at all these bruises on her" said Sirius in disbelief.

"We better get her to the hospital wing, fast" said James with an angry glint in his eyes.

James picked Lily up and looked down at her, _how could someone do this to her?_ he thought.

With Sirius running behind, James carried Lily to the hospital wing, when they arrived, James called for Madame Pomphrey.

"Whats all this noise, my patients are trying to sleep in here" Madame Pomphrey said while walking in, but when she saw Lily, her expression changed and she bustled over to her and took her to a bed in an instant.

"What happened to her?", Sirius could see that James wasn't going to talk so he explained to her what had happened.

Madame Pomphrey all the while gave Lily a sleeping potion and was trying to heal her bruises while Sirius was explaining.

"I see, well I'll have to notify Professor Dumbledore and you two should go off to bed now"

She closed the curtains to Lily's bed, then started pushing the boys out of the Hospital Wing, but James wanted to know more, "Will she be okay?" he asked.

"With enough rest she should be fine", and with that closed the door to the Hospital Wing

James and Sirius walked back to the common room in silence but just before they entered, James said

"We'll find out who those people were and when we do, they'll pay", Sirius nodded

A few days later, Lily woke up to see herself in a bright white room.

_Where am I?_ _and wait a second, who am I?_ She thought

.-Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think of the story, what you think you should happen, anything!! cya


	2. authors note

Hey everyone, hope you all like my story, thanks for the reviews:

Arandomreader: im pretty busy now so ill try to update soon

Flirtation101: thnx :)

Ashley: u'll just have to wait n see

ChEEkii MONkEY :thnx 4 the advice

MoveBitch: thnx, nice nic

RiaNirah: ill try to soon

Raven Hope: u'll see

If I get more reviews, ill continue because I don't know if I should, and anyone have suggestions to what they want to happen in the story? If u do please tell me


End file.
